1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and/or a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device having an ohmic pattern and/or a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
To meet a growing demand for lightweight, small-sized, high-speed, multifunctional, high-performance, high-reliable, and low-cost electronic devices, it is necessary for a semiconductor memory device to have a high integration density and good reliability.
An increase in integration density of a semiconductor device can be achieved by reducing a line width of components constituting the semiconductor device. However, this line width reduction may result in an increase in contact resistance between a metal pattern and a semiconductor pattern. The contact resistance may be reduced by forming an ohmic pattern between the metal pattern and the semiconductor pattern.